


Obsidian's First Time

by Obsidian_The_Dragon



Category: Original Work
Genre: Consensual Sex, Dragons, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fantasy, Human/Monster Romance, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:07:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27124972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsidian_The_Dragon/pseuds/Obsidian_The_Dragon
Summary: While adventuring with his adopted brother, Obsidian, a young dragon, is invited to a celebration at a temple of a goddess of Love after him and his brother William helped saved some of the temple's acolytes.Obsidian, hiding the fact that he is a dragon in his human shape, is attracted to a couple of beautiful priestesses in the celebration, but is too shy to approach them.His brother is having none of this, and decides to help his little brother.
Kudos: 8





	Obsidian's First Time

**Author's Note:**

> While I try to keep revising my work to avoid annoying typos, I tend to miss many. If you spot any, please let me know down at the comments!
> 
> Also, if you would like to see more or give me feedback, feel free to follow me at Twitter!  
> https://twitter.com/dragon_obsidian

Obsidian took another sip of his cup, the wine was surprisingly sweet and fresh. Before he could even put his glass down, one of the priestesses was refilling it, gently bending towards him and giving a lovely smile and a wink.

The young dragon did not expect this and blushed hard, almost spilling his drink and gave the gorgeous raven haired lady a dorky smile, almost reflexively hiding a little.

Was his human shape attractive? He had always changed into it without thinking and had never asked anybody about it. Besides, William, his adopted brother, seemed to be the one that always attracted all the attention.

And speaking of the devil, Obsidian almost jumped as Will laughed with thunderous enthusiasm at some joke that the surrounding priestesses must have told him.

Obsidian looked at his brother with a mix of jealousy and pride. Will was a bloody mountain for a human, a big, long haired lion of a man, with chiselled features and a fantastic sense of humour. He was also, though Obsidian did not say this out loud often, a great brother. He had cared for Obsidian always, and had never been bothered that his little brother spent most of his time looking like a big scaly cat.

Despite their almost constant quarrelling, he knew he could depend on him always, and he would happily put his life in his hands.

William laughed thunderously again, kicking Obsidian out of his thoughts and making him want to strangle his brother, lovingly, of course.

“Do you have to be so loud, Will?”, said Obsidian, while giving William a judging look. 

Will looked at him with his wide brown eyes and giggled, his face sporting a smile as wide as his face.

“Come on, John! We're celebrating! There's wine, food, nothing to worry about… and we're surrounded by lovely ladies! Relax a bit and have fun!”, he punched Obsidian in his shoulder playfully.

Ouch, Obsidian thought, OK, he is only human… how is he so strong?!  
The young dragon rubbed his shoulder and rolled his eyes, returning to his drink.

“Come on little bro, you play hard to get, but we both know that you're just shy… those two ladies have been looking at you all night!”, Will said while pointing somewhere in the room.

Obsidian looked toward where Will was pointing. Two of the priestesses of Ishtar had indeed been eyeing him all night, and they were very pretty. But what was he supposed to do? Going to them would be rude and needy, and the very idea made him feel extremely insecure. 

Suddenly, a clinging sound made the laughter in the room quiet down. The head priestess had stood up, and everyone was looking at her.

The woman might have been a goddess herself. She must have been into her 50s, but she was still stunning, with long black hair that flowed down her back, gorgeous tanned skin and deep black eyes that seemed to hold untold wisdom behind her weathered, yet gorgeous face.

“My dear sisters, guests and performers, we have gathered here today to celebrate the return of some of our own, that had sadly gone missing in the last month and later we found out were in the most dire of danger,” she took a breath and people nodded at her, some letting out some cheerful noises. “Fortunately thanks to the heroic actions of two brave and honourable souls, our sisters were rescued and have returned to us.” She turned towards Will and Obsidian, “Please dear guests, stand up!”, she said with a smile.

Obsidian and Will stood up. While Will was waving at the cheering room, Obsidian just nodded solemnly and adverted his eyes a little by trying to look to the side, and, as he did this, he fell right into a pair of beautiful green eyes.

The two priestesses that Will had pointed before were looking at him, and they were much closer. Both of them wore a flowing white linen robe, that hid little and didn’t cover much over the waist anyway, with only a couple of line straps holding it to the two beauties shoulders. Their arms, backs and cleavage were exposed, and their skin and fur shone under the lamplight. 

The one on the right of the pair was a lithe, short lady, with bright red hair that was bundled into a ponytail that struggled to contain all of her curls. Her face was slightly angular, and her ears a little pointy, which made him think she was a half-elf or similar. Her blue eyes seemed timid, but she gave him a sweet complicit smile. The priestess’ body, albeit tiny and lithe, was sinuous and had just enough curves to give her dress a little spring. She was barefoot on the stone floor, and her dainty feet seemed as they had been carved to be in ballet shoes.

The other priestess, was taller, with a curvy body that rippled with energy, and Obsidian could make out her ab muscles even through her fur and the thin linen robe. She was some variety of catfolk, with gorgeous orange fur and tiger stripes covering her whole body. In spite of this, she had long flowing blonde hair, and her green cat-like eyes were locked with his, as those of a predator about to pounce on her prey. She waved one of her slender clawed hands at him, and gave him a wink. Obsidian could not help but notice that her strong solid thighs were clenching a little, and she stood on the stone floor with her paws as if standing on a pair of heels. Her face was a pleasant mixture of human and feline features, and he could swear that she was purring just from having his attention.

Obsidian took a deep breath and tried to focus back on the room. He noticed that Will had once again sat down and, somewhat clumsily, he did the same rushing to his chair and taking a long drink of his wine.

“They most definitely like you, little brother”, Will said with a mocking and yet proud tone. 

“Stop messing with me, Will”, interjected Obsidian, “they were probably looking because I was being so awkward when the head priestess asked us to stand”.

Will took a long look at him and giggled. “Oh my gods… you’re blushing!”, he said slapping Obsidian in the back, who groaned and gave him a thousand yard stare. 

“Wait here, little bro”, he winked at him and stood up, heading straight to the two priestesses, while Obsidian looked at him with his jaw slightly ajar. He quickly moved his sight toward the glass of wine, which he was hastily refilling as he felt a storm of emotions inside him. He felt like a kettle on the fire, about to pop and whistle from the boiling water inside it.

Obsidian felt Will’s hand on his shoulder and his brother crouched so their heads were at the same level and whispered in his ear, “They like you, little brother”.

“Stop teasing me Will, please, we’re not all as smooth as you in these situations”, Obsidian said, blushing more and taking another long sip of his cup.

He had stopped looking, but he felt Will move away from him again, and towards the two priestesses. Obsidian had no idea what he was up to, but he wanted the earth to swallow him.

Obsidian returned to his drink trying to vanish into the cup, but he felt someone to his side again. He turned his head ready to scold Will again, when he met with the green eyes of the tiger-like priestess, who was looking at him with a naughty smile, her tail swishing behind her. He tried to babble something at her but then suddenly, Will, who was next to the tigress while holding the redhead beauty by the shoulder, spoke again.

“Miss, Ela, was it?”, the tigress nodded, “my little brother here does not believe me when I say you both like him”. Will’s mocking tone was also filled with pride, and he had such a smirk that Obsidian would have punched him if he wasn’t so intimidated and embarrassed right now.

The tigress, Ela, lifted Obsidian’s chin and took a long sultry look at him. “I believe we do yes, me and my sister think your brother is a total cutie… and from what they tell us he is also lovely, though a bit shy”. She gave Obsidian a wide smile and the young dragon could feel his blood flowing in all directions in his overheating body.

Obsidian babbled like an idiot and then turned to Will. “Bro, Will… what do I do now?”, he asked. The two beauties laughed, but it wasn’t a laugh of mockery, but one of cute delight.

Will’s laugh thundered across the temple, and he slapped Obsidian on the back again, catching his breath. “Little bro, it’s very simple”, he said cleaning a tear from his eye from the laughter. “You say to them, that you like them too, and if they would like to join you for the evening”. He winked at his little brother, beaming with pride, but a with little of “I told you so” in his eyes.

“Em… well, would you two fine ladies want to join me for the evening?”, Obsidian had spent a lot of time in human form, and he still couldn’t get used to the feeling of blushing.

The red-haired beauty caressed his black hair and smiled. “We’d be delighted to! Right Ela?”. The tigress sat on the table in front of Obsidian, looking at him as if dinner had just been served. Her legs dangling from the edge in a movement that Obsidian found totally hypnotic.

The other priestess pointed, with no shame in her voice, to Obsidian’s lap and said “May I?”. Obsidian, while still a bit dazzled, signalled with his hand for her to go ahead, and the dainty beauty sat on his lap. She was so petite one of his thighs was enough for her to sit on, and Obsidian felt she weighed as much as a feather. 

She held on to him with one of her arms, rested her head on his ample chest with a coquettish look on her eye, while the tigress was resting her exotic yet gorgeous paws on his other thigh.

“I’m, ah, Ob… I mean, my name is John, pleasure to meet you”. The two beauties giggled and looked at each other.

“My name is Elana, but everyone calls me Ela, nice to meet you, cutie”, she ended by winking at him, which made Obsidian aggressively blush again. “And this lovely lady”, she said, pointing at the red-head on Obsidian’s lap, “Is my sister, Nylikei. But we all call her Nyl”.

Nyl smiled at him and said, with a voice sweet as honey “it’s a pleasure, John”. 

Obsidian stood there for a second like an idiot, making the two ladies giggle again. “Wait a second”, he said, “sisters?”.

Ela nodded and laughed. “Indeed! And not just sisters because we’re both priestesses, though I guess that counts!”. 

Nyl took over from Ela “Our mother is a priestess too, though from a different temple. She had us both, but we’re daughters from different fathers, though I guess that’s obvious”. She playfully closed Obsidian's mouth, which was slightly ajar while the sisters told him this.

“There was something about you that was super similar, but I couldn’t quite place how!”, Obsidian said, still a bit surprised, blushing even harder, if that was even possible.

"Careful Nyl", said Ela with a playful, almost purring tone, "he seems ready to pop like a kettle!".

The two women laughed and Nyl, to Obsidian's continued surprise and delight, kissed his cheek and cuddled against him.

"Relax, cutie", said Nyl with a soft and gentle voice, "everything is ok".

Obsidian wondered if the sisters were psychic, because as silly as that was, that's right what he needed to hear.

While still tense, he relaxed a little, and even took the chance to hug Nyl closer to his chest. The petite woman gently moaned and Obsidian could have sworn her eyes shone for a second.

"What's your story, cutie?" Ela asked Obsidian while her feline feet rested on his lap next to Nyl. Her toe claws gently caressing his belly through his shirt.

"What do you mean?" Obsidian asked, who was slowly coming to the realization that two very attractive and potentially very "thirsty" women were making him the full focus of their attention.

"What's the story between you and Will?, something tells me it might be similar to us… While there is something definitely similar about you both, but you look nothing alike" Ela said, trailing off as she got comfier on the table.

"Oh! Between me and my brother? Well, it's no secret I'm adopted. Our mother found me when I was little, and we've grown up together." Obsidian said, noticing how Ela was loosening her linen robes, making her cleavage so open that her nipples might slip out with a gentle breeze.

"I actually thought you might share some parentage" Nyl said while caressing Obsidian's chest, "you're both so handsome".

Obsidian giggled like an idiot, but inside he felt somewhat guilty from getting that complement, after all… this wasn't even his native form.

"Thank you for the compliment, but I have always known Will is the one with the looks in the family…" Obsidian said, trying to hide his slight discomfort.

Ela downed her glass of wine and licked her lips sensually, giving him a look that he would never forget. Her posture had barely changed, and yet, Obsidian could tell that the gorgeous feline was saying in equal measure "I'm going to devour you" and "take me, dammit".

After a short pause that felt like an instant, she checked her glass again and made a fake sad face.

"Oh, I seem to be out of wine, this will simply not do", she said making cute kitty eyes at Obsidian.

"I'll go get us some more if you want" said Obsidian, guessing that was the right thing to do, but Ela firmly placed one of her feline feet on his lap, keeping him in place.

"We have a full bottle back in our room… if you'd like to join us", Nyl said, looking at him with her shiny eyes in such a way that Obsidian got goosebumps all over his skin.

Without warning, Ela stood up and snuggled against him, getting her lips close to his ear and whispered to him "offer to take us there, cutie". 

Obsidian shivered from top to bottom and Ela winked at him as she noticed this. Almost without thinking he stood up holding Nyl against his chest as if she was a puppy he just found on the street, and offered his hand to Ela.

"May I take you to your room, my lovely ladies?", he said, sounding like the cheesiest actor in existence .

"You may", said Ela, holding his hand while doing her best snobbish noble impression.

Again, without giving it much thought, Obsidian picked up Ela, sitting her and Nyl on opposite arms, and both women seemed so surprised by this they couldn't but laugh out loud while hugging his head between them.

"Well! I'll be dammed, you are way stronger than you look!", said Nyl, clearly enjoying herself.

"Oh we're going to have such a fun night together…", said Ela, with a salacious tone that could have melted a stone.

Obsidian suddenly realised he had given away his draconic strength at that moment, but to be fair, he was too flustered and horny to think much about it. Ela and Nyl gave him directions to their room in between cuddles and kisses, and Obsidian did his best to get there without crashing with too many things.

Finally, they made it to the residential wing of the temple, which was much bigger than Obsidian had guessed at first, and Ela, without getting off his arm, opened the room and invited him inside.

"Make yourself comfortable, gorgeous", she said, winking at him.

The room was actually really comfy looking thou mostly due to the obvious work of the two ladies. Its walls were cold marble, like most of the temple, smooth and pretty, but rather barren. Ela and Nyl had hung long pieces of soft cloth and linen along the walls in a wave fashion, giving the room some warmth and colour.

It had a single king-sized bed, so that also answered some questions for Obsidian in one go. Towards the back, near the room’s only big window, there was a table with 4 chairs and a small armoire that obviously contained some food and drink, but nothing copious as meals were shared in the common room.

The room had a big round bathtub on one of its corners, big enough for 4 people of regular size, but no clear way of how it may be filled, so Obsidian suspected magic was probably involved.

A massive closet dominated the left side of the room, which surprised Obsidian, as he suspected the two beauties mostly used their priestess robes, but he then guessed that they must have some other clothes for when they were out of the temple.

Carefully, he walked to the bed and gently placed both ladies on it.

Nyl fell on her back while extending her arms doing a cute x shape with her body and Ela sat on the edge, her kitten feet excitedly rubbing against each other while she purred giving Obsidian her best bedroom eyes.

Obsidian babbled a little while looking at the fiery tigress and finally said, "should… should I fetch us some more wine then?, where do you keep your bottles?".

Nyl sat up on the bed crossing her cute petite legs and joined Ela in giving Obsidian some rather fiery bedroom eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry gorgeous", said Ela, in a seductive and playfully mocking tone, "I might have told you a little fib, we don't actually have wine here". She bit her lip while caressing her body, one of the sides of her robe slid from her shoulder and her right breast became exposed, Obsidian could not help himself and stared at it and it's gorgeous pink little nipple for what felt like an eternity.

"I… I thought you were thirsty", Obsidian managed to say, too flustered and too erect to think straight.

Ela moved closer to him while Nyl snuggled behind her sister, peeking with her little head from over Ela's shoulder.

The lovely tigress gently caressed Obsidians trousers and started undoing them, all while keeping her green eyes locked with his.

"We are…", she said in such a way that Obsidian felt as if something had detonated inside his head.

Nyl stood up on the bed, and she was so petite she barely made it to eye level with him, and as Ela was undoing and removing his pants, Nyl started doing the same with his shirt.

As his clothes hit the floor, the two beauties caressed his skin, making him feel so many new sensations that his mind was having trouble processing them.

He returned to earth as he felt Ela's soft hand and pointy claws cup his testicles and give them a gentle squeeze. His gasp and shiver made the two ladies giggle and, Nyl planted her silky lips on his, pushing her warm tongue inside his mouth.

Obsidian moaned and slowly moved his hands to join the action, his right hand found Ela's head and started stroking her hair, while his left hand went around Nyl and grabbed her small round bottom, giving it a nice squeeze.

Ela purred and gave him a long slow lick with her rough yet surprisingly pleasant tongue along his cock, stopping short of the tip.

"The cute boy is packing, Nyl… this should make you happy…", Ela said, looking up at Nyl, who looked down and licked her lips.

“Nyl is a bit of a size queen, which is an easy kink to satisfy when you're a tiny shortstack like her", Ela giggled and gave Obsidian a gentle nip on the tip of his cock, that made him moan like a slut.

"You're just jealous that I'm more portable… Ela here plays the tough lady, but she loves being manhandled and being roughly fucked till she can't move", said Nyl, riling up her sister in just the right way.

Ela shot a playful evil look at Nyl and said while stroking Obsidian, who basically couldn't think at that point, "you are one to talk, Ms Bend-me-over-and-fuck-me-till-I'm-just-a-piece-of-fuckmeat".

"Well, that was a mouthful!", said Nyl, stroking Obsidian's hair as she held the young polymorphed dragon to her chest, and he gently licked her breasts.

"Not as much as this…", Ela said as she deepthroated Obsidian with the hunger of a woman that hadn't eaten in weeks.

"Hey, no fair! Wait for me!”, said Nyl, dropping on her knees to the mattress and pushing her face against Ela's.

Obsidian could barely regain his senses under the onslaught of emotions and feelings that this situation was bringing him.

Nyl and Ela moved places and Nyl started gently suckling the tip of Obsidian's penis, making a naughty face as that of a little girl with a bottle. Ela started kissing and fondling Obsidian's testicles, nibbling them with her sharp yet pleasurable teeth and nuzzling while purring against the base of his shaft.

Obsidian could feel as an eruption was forming inside him, almost ready to burst.

"Girls…", he said panting and moaning, "I don't think I can hold for much longer...".

Ela spanked Nyl's ass, who gently moaned and looked at her sister. "You're overdoing it, you cock whore, he's about to cum! Make room!", Ela said, with a mischievous look.

The both started suckling his tip on either side, while caressing his legs, belly, ass and testicles. Obsidian could not hold any longer, and with a subdued moan, he cummed for the two beauties.

They both started licking Obsidian's cum between giggles, kissing each other and licking their lips as the young dragon kept going and going. After a bit, they both seemed pleased yet puzzled that he was still going, thought not as hard as before.

"Wow", said Nyl, "our handsome guest was seriously pent up!". She stood up on the bed, hugging him and rubbing herself against his chest.

"I hope you have more to give, cutie", said Ela with the eyes of a hungry tigress. "We've only just started".

Obsidian was panting and flustered, but not winded at all. He gave them both a sheepish smile and said while blushing, "well… I hope I can make you happy. I have to admit… this is my first time…".

Both ladies were slackjawed. "Dibs", said Ela, without missing a beat. "I call dibs on his first time proper…".

"Hey!", said Nyl making a cute pouty face, "that's no fair!". Ela smiled and pulled her sis down, holding her against the bed by her wrists while purring. "Oh don't you worry sis… I'll make sure he pounds you so hard you won't feel your hips…". Nyl squirmed under Ela with a tender pink color to her face, obviously excited by her sister's rather forceful behaviour.

"Ok sis", said Nyl, "but you have to promise!". Ela winked at her sis and looked at Obsidian, still a bit in awe and shock at the scene unfolding. "Don't you worry Nyl… I'll make sure of it".

"Come here, cutie", said the sensual tigress, patting the center of the big bed.

Obsidian lied in it, trying to get comfortable as the ladies made room for him. Very quickly, Nyl slotted herself at his side, caressing his chest with her tiny hand. Obsidian grabbed her by the waist almost by instinct, squeezing her against his body, making her give him a soft long moan. Her body was pure silk, and Obsidian got lost on the cutie's blue eyes.

Meanwhile, Ela got comfortable on top of Obsidian, gently rubbing her burning pussy lips against Obsidian'cock. She moaned as she grinded, obviously pleased by it being hard again, digging her claws gently on his body.

"Hard again already? I'm impressed, handsome", Ela said, her lovely juices being rubbed throughly along Obsidian's member, while her tail swished behind her like soft whip.

Nyl started kissing Obsidian's chest and neck, her silky lips feeling so warm against him and making his whole body shiver.

He involuntarily gasped as Ela firmly grabbed his cock and aimed it to her burning insides. The gorgeous tigress had fire in her emerald eyes, as she slid down Obsidian's penis, the young dragon could not break eye contact with her, his whole being boiling like pure magma, and yet, he was paralised due to the intensity.

Ela gave out a delicious moan. "So good", she said, gently caressing her womb, "you're so hard and big cutie! I love it".

She dug her little claws again on his belly, and started moving her hips, bouncing on him with dirty wet noises.

Obsidian breathed in an irregular way, more stimulated that he'd even been before. He was struggling to focus, and felt like he was not giving the two beauties the attention they deserved.

He clumsily tried to hold Ela by her soft and fuzzy romp, and he squeezes the small Nyl against his chest. The both seem to appreciate his clumsy touch, as they giggled and threw him kisses.

"Take it easy, gorgeous", said Ela with a soothing voice in between taking breaths to maintain her rhythm, "it's your first time, let us guide you.

Nyl turned his face towards her and gave him a wonderful kiss, her little tongue gently licking his. "What Ela said", Nyl said, kissing his neck, "we like you, so don't stress out, just enjoy yourself".

Obsidian tried to heed their words and relax, taking a deep breath and slowly taking a long look around him. Ela was riding him slowly, lifting herself to the tip of his cock, and letting herself down with a wet plot every time. Her moans sounded as if they were mixed with purrs, and while Obsidian was not super familiar with this, she seemed to be really enjoying herself. Her eyes were fixated on Obsidian’s, and she gave her the most salacious of smiles.

Nyl seemed to be transfixed kissing him everywhere, exploring every inch of his skin that was near her lips. Obsidian noticed that his hands were gently caressing both ladies, not going anywhere in particular, just enjoying their warmth, silky skin and fur, respectively.

He closed his eyes as Ela intensified her riding, slamming her hips against him harder and harder. This went on for a bit, Ela progressively going faster as her warm silky pussy squeezed the life out of his cock. Nyl turned slightly to the side, looking at her sister while she bit her lip. 

“Don’t hog all the fun, sis”, Nyl said in a sassy tone. Ela moaned and shivered, “I’m almost done you midget! Just… mmhhh… let me enjoy this!”.

Obsidian was transfixed on how much Ela’s breasts were bouncing up and down, slapping against each other with each of her hip movements, making the rudest of sounds. He thought for a second that it must have hurt the lovely tigress, but she didn’t seem to mind at all. Besides, his mind was beginning to fog as another orgasm was coming, and he left his eyes close as he moaned for the two beauties, squeezing Ela and Nyl’s rumps respectively, as he came like a geyser inside Ela.

The gorgeous tigress slammed her hips down one final time and shivered, happily purring as her body had little spasms of pleasure. “So much! Yes! Fill me you cutie!”, she screamed all while biting her lip and scratching Obsidian’s hips.

This went on till a bit of Obsidian’s cum literally trickled out of Ela’s pussy, who proceeded to flop on his chest, panting and gasping with a smile on her face.

“Wow… that was… wow. By the goddess I’m SO full... “, she caressed her belly while looking at Nyl and Obsidian.

“You’ve probably milked him dry, you beast”, said Nyl, pouting, “you know I like being filled too”. Ela laughed and spanked her sister, who yipped and glared back at Ela. “A tea spoon could fill you up, pipsqueak!”, she retorted at Nyl, riling her up. “That said, that was impressive as hell, what do you eat big boy?”, she asked Obsidian in a playful tone.

Obsidian looked at her confused but happy, still basking in the afterglow. “The… normal stuff? I’m not sure I do anything different”, he said. He was being honest, but he could tell the sisters had caught onto something because of his tone.

Nyl kneeled on the bed, looking excited and hungry. “Well, I hope you have more in you, because I want my share too!”, she sounded playful, but she was genuinely worried Obsidian might not have energy for her too.

He looked at her and smiled, “I’m OK, actually, I just need a minute to catch my breath”. Ela shook her hips, grinding on Obsidian’s cock again. “He is not lying, Nyl, the cute boy is already hard inside me again”.

Both ladies looked at Obsidian with a face showing a mixture of amusement, excitement and suspicion. They were not angry or upset, but they knew already that something didn’t add up.

“Are you sure you’re not a Minotaur in disguise, big boy?”, said Nyl while caressing his belly and kissing his chest.

Obsidian giggled a silly and really fake laugh, he immediately realized and regretted it, blushing like a tomato. “Don’t be silly” he said, trying to be as deceptive as possible, “minotaurs can’t shapechange. At least, not normally”.

“Oh, but you can?”, said Ela with the face of a cat that just caught a mouse and was feeling quite hungry. Obsidian babbled for a bit and Nyl quieted him with a soft kiss on his lips. “Whatever it is… you don’t have to tell us if you don’t want to”, said Nyl, her voice soft and reassuring. “I mean, unless it’s dangerous and you’re gonna literally eat us or something…”

Obsidian almost pounced, grabbing both ladies in his arms and squeezing them against his body. “I wouldn’t let anyone harm you”, he said, with absolute sincerity, “you’ve treated me so well, believe it or not, this has been very special for me”.

Both ladies looked at each other and then at him, and then gave him a radiant smile. They kissed him passionately in turns, and Obsidian could hear Ela purr so loud he was sure she was making the bed vibrate.

“You’re so sweet, cutie”, said Ela, licking his cheek and nibbling his ear. “Since you’re no risk to us… it’s about time you gave Nyl what she needs, right?”. 

Obsidian took a deep breath and looked at Nyl, who was giving him the most disarming puppy eyes he had ever seen before. He bit his lip reflexively, and finally dared to ask, “and what does Nyl need, Ela?”.

Ela purred in his ear and whispered the words to him softly, like if it was gliding on silk “fucking destroy her”. Obsidian turned his head to Ela in shock, but unable to hide his arousal.

“De… destroy her?”, he asked, like a sweet timid boy. “Grab her, fuck her, pound her, smash her tiny body with your hips till she feels like she is nothing more than a set of holes for you, and leave her so sore she struggles to walk in the morning”, said Ela, with such a confident tone that left Obsidian stupefied for a second.

He noticed that Nyl was clenching her thighs, making soft dirty wet sounds with them as she rubbed them together, giving him more puppy eyes. This injected Obsidian with the most palpable and overwhelming desire.

Obsidian wasted no further time and grabbed the tiny lady with both hands, moving them both so that Nyl had her face against the bed, and her ass was raised as high as possible. Ela made room for both and purred as she started playing with herself, looking and Obsidian and Nyl with fiery focus.

Nyl glistened under Obsidian, her silky white skin shining under the lamp light in such a way that made her curves more pronounced. He could see her peeking back, half of her face smooshed against the bed, her visible green eye and mouth giving him an expression that Obsidian struggled to define, but made him feel desire, fear, excitement and arousal in equal measure.

He rubbed the tip of his cock against her utterly soaked pussy lips, and the tiny girl gifted him with the softest of moans. Ela held his hand softly, stopping her from putting it in just yet.

“Make her beg for it”, she said, her voice almost hypnotic. Obsidian, somehow, knew he should just do as Ela said, and firmly grabbed Nyl by the thighs, rubbing his dick against her pussy lips without putting it in.

“You heard Ela, Nyl, beg for it… let me see how much you want it”. Obsidian’s breath was more intense… he was really enjoying this.

Nyl looked at him again, and almost like a whimper said, “please… please put it in… so empty…”, she said as she was grinding her pussy lips against his cock. They were so warm and inviting.

Obsidian took another breath, and gave her a slap on her tiny ass, his hand leaving a red mark on its silky skin. Nyl yelped and then moaned loud, like the bitch in heat she was, clawing at the bedsheets. “Please!”, she said again, louder, “I need it… so empty… I need your cock inside me!”.

She spread her glistening pussy lips for him, inviting him to take her.

Ela placed her hand on Obsidian’s shoulder. “Make her humiliate herself, call her a bitch, a whore, a slut… she loves it…”, the tigress bit his ear again, making him shiver from top to bottom.

Obsidian nodded at Ela, and grabbed Nyl firmly again, pushing the tip of his cock just enough into her that her whined and moaned, shivering. “Come on bitch, you can do better than that… tell me how much of a whore you are, how much you need my dick…”. Obsidian was shocked how easy this was for him, and how much it was turning him on.

Nyl whined louder, and said in a voice that was a mixture of sobbing and mind-boggling arousal, “please Sir, please! Fuck me! I’m just a horny whore, I need dick to live!”.

Obsidian could not hold out longer and plunged his dick as deep as he could go into the tiny Nyl. The tiny beauty screamed in pleasure and bit the bedsheets, her insides squeezing Obsidian so much he thought she might rip his cock off.

He couldn’t get out of his head how much he liked it when she called her Sir… but it wasn’t right, there was a better one for her to use. “Call me Master bitch, come on, try again”.

Nyl whined again, grinding against his cock. “Master please, fuck your slut… use me, abuse me, I need it!”. Her cute face peeked at him again, the neediness in her transparent as a perfectly polished glass.

Obsidian almost lost his mind at that moment, and just started pounding her, smashing her tiny body with almost all of his draconic strength, holding back just enough to not snap her like a twig. Their bodies smashed against each other with a loud wet slapping noise, and Nyl was basically drooling against the bed, her eyes white, and nothing understandable coming out of her mouth.

Pleased with this, the young dragon pushed her down and laid on top of her, using his arms to hold himself just high enough to not crush her under his weight, and sped up his thrusting, pounding her with single-minded obsession. He felt Ela hug him from behind, and imitate his thrusts, slapping her soft warm pubis against his ass and biting his shoulders and neck.

“Fuck her! Break her! Don’t stop! Don’t stop until she is nothing but a little set of holes filled with your cum!”, Ela sounded almost possessed because of how aroused she was, and this made Obsidian completely lose it and just basically behave like a steam powered piston while Nyl was the quarry he was smashing.

The pressure built inside him, and with a final thrust, he impaled Nyl as deep as he could and came hard inside her. He could feel his cum filling her so much it had nowhere to go, making him feel as if Nyl could pop.

Nyl could not stop moaning, and with a final whine, she also came, violently shivering as Obsidian poured the last of him inside her.

He rolled to the side of the bed and took several long breaths, while Nyl just basically moaned and babbled still smooshed against the bed, her pussy spilling the overflowing cum. Her eyes had rolled back and her tongue was out, in an expression that was both pathetic and beautiful, her mind utterly gone at that moment.

Ela lovingly caressed her sister while giving Obsidian an evil look.

“Come on cutie… spill the beans, what’s your secret?”, to say that Ela was being direct was in itself subtler than she was at that moment.

Obsidian looked at the gorgeous tigress, and responded almost without thinking as if she had pried him open with a crowbar. “I’m not actually… human”.

He shut his mouth, suddenly aware that he had just exposed himself. Ela’s tail swished behind her, as if she was a cat that had just found a new toy to play with.

“What are you then, cutie?”, Ela said, rolling on her back and looking at him upside down. Obsidian had an overwhelming desire to rub her belly.

“Well… I suppose there’s no point in hiding it now…”, he took another breath, “I’m a dragon”.

Nyl, who was slowly coming to her senses, shook her head a little and said with the voice of someone who had just taken a beating, “I can totally believe that… I’m going to feel that for days”.

"A dragon?", said Ela with deep curiosity, "how does that work?, no offense, but you look very human to me at the moment. Some kind of shapechanging?".

"Indeed", said Obsidian, giving in to his desires and caressing the tigress' belly. He could feel her toned ab muscles under her fur, something he found incredibly attractive. "I've been able to shape change since I was very young… it made life a lot easier for my mother and brother".

"And for us", said Nyl, still sounding a bit broken.

"You have to show us", said Ela with the voice of a curious little girl. "Would you fit in this room?".

Obsidian took a long look at the room. "Yeah, I should. I'm still young, so I'm still between the size of a large tiger or a small horse. Though from what I've read I'm going to get much bigger" , he said, a bit shy and yet, excited.

"Do it! Show us!", said Ela, pulling his hand.

Obsidian was excited about their curiosity, he was always afraid of people panicking, but he felt safe today, and it was a delightful change of pace.

He stood up and returned to his natural shape. He stretched like a cat and looked at the two cuties, who were looking at him with the face of a little girl who just saw the tigers for the first time at the zoo.

He opened his wings a little, posing a bit for them.

"Do you like it?", he said, with his real more guttural voice which sounded almost like a tremor from a volcano.

"It's amazing!", Nyl said, still wobbly but kneeling on the bed to take a good look at him. "Can we touch you?", said Ela, not even trying to hide the excitement on her voice.

"Of course! We just made love, you're as welcome to touch me in the shape as in my others…", Obsidian said, delighted by their reactions.

The two ladies stood up and started exploring his body, they caressed his snout, horns and teeth, making little giddy sounds as they checked every bit. Obsidian licked them both with his long sinuous tongue, and both of them made a naughty face while caressing it.

They moved to his fore-legs and claws, amazed at his hard yet soft to the touch scales, all of them shining with the same colour as obsidian glass. Their hands caressed his side while he purred, and they both looked in awe of his bat-like wings, majestically sprouting from his back. He extended them as much as he could for them, and both beauties caressed them making the young dragon shiver. Finally, they reached his hind quarters and tried to squeeze his strong back legs to no avail, then they both saw his long muscular tail, and they hugged it as two girls who just found a new toy.

“You’re amazing!”, said Nyl, unable to hide her excitement. She stayed behind, playing with his tail, while Ela moved back to his front and caressed his jaws. Obsidian purred for her, following her lithe hands like a happy cat getting pets.

“I didn’t know dragons purred”, said Ela, pleased with the discovery. “Well, now you know! Do you like it?”, Obsidian asked, really enjoying the attention, tilting his head gently against the gorgeous tigress.

“Your eyes are amazing”, said Ela, looking deeply into them, “it’s like your pupils are magma or fire… it’s a bit hypnotic”. Obsidian returned the look, smiling, and gave her a long playful like on her face. Ela giggled and kissed him on his snout, and Obsidian, almost without thinking, pushed his tongue into her mouth. 

Against his very own expectations, Ela did not fight it, she held his big head on her hands and let the tongue play around her mouth, licking it back while purring. Obsidian, feeling brazen because of this, pushed deeper and deeper, making Ela’s throat bulge a bit from the muscular tongue pushing inside her.

He pulled back and let the tigress breathe, who did so in between a few short coughs and then smiled at the dragon. “Wow… you literally just throat fucked me with your tongue…”, she licked her lips and bit her lip, “do it again, big guy…”.

Obsidian could feel as if his very body was boiling, and it’s hard to make dragons feel hot. “Are you sure?”, he said, with what was left of his shyness on his deep voice.

In response, Ela grabbed his jaws again and kissed him, licking his sharp teeth. Obsidian needed no further motivation, and he held her against him with one of his dexterous claws, all while pushing his tongue as deep into her throat as he felt he could do without hurting her, only letting up every few moments to let her breathe.

Suddenly, he shivered, as he felt soft silky hands move along the shaft of his cock, which had now slid out from between his legs due to the arousal from the kiss.

“By the goddess… Ela you need to see this, this big boy is packing!”. Obsidian, surprised, stopped “kissing” Ela for a second and let the tigress breathe while holding her with his claw.

“Phew… it’s not the only department where he is… you need to feel his tongue Nyl!”. Ela started kissing his snout all over. If the dragon could blush in this shape, he would have by now.

“You’re both very… comfortable with this, not that I’m complaining. I always thought if I showed myself in my true form most people would have been terrified… much less aroused”, Obsidian said, excited yet curious.

“Oh hon”, said Ela while stroking his jaws, “we’ve been around, you’re not the first peculiar lover we’ve had, though I have to admit, you are the first quadruped… and the biggest”.

Obsidian was surprised, but not shocked, this made sense after all. “You will have to tell me all about your escapades then… it sounds like there’s a story there!”, he said, with genuine interest while shivering from the attention he was getting.

“You got it big guy… but let’s do that in the morning… because I can totally tell you’re loaded and ready to go again, and I so want to feel this bad boy inside me…”, said Nyl from behind, still working Obsidian’s cock with her dainty hands.

“Inside you?!”, said Obsidian said, worried, “I would split you in half!”. 

Ela shook her head and scratched under his chin. “Relax handsome, not our first adventure in the bedroom, remember?”, Ela said, confident. “Also, trust me… if a baby can come out, your big friend back there can go in... “, she gave Obsidian a really naughty face, sticking her tongue out slightly. For some reason, Obsidian found this ridiculously arousing.

“Uf… handsome, please, lay on your side”, said Nyl, with a very excited tone. Obsidian obliged and laid on his side, spreading his back legs as much as he could, so both beauties could take a good look at his underside. His scales were softer and a clearer shade of black, and both ladies snuggled against them while looking at his manhood.

Their hands stroked it up and down, feeling it’s ridges, and Ela playfully squoze his knot, making the young dragon growl with pleasure. Both ladies then slowly got their faces closer to his cock, and slowly started moving their tongues up and down the sides of his shaft, making the ridges in his dick feel so much delight he felt he could pass out.

“Ela”, said Nyl with a soft voice, her arousal palpable, “am I imagining it… or does it taste like roasted cinnamon?”. Ela nibbled the tip of Obsidian’s dick and used her feline tongue to make him moan. “It does!”, said Ela, a mixture of amusement and surprise, “it’s a rather… addictive flavour”.

Both beauties continued working Obsidian’s cock up and down, making the room vibrate with Obsidian’s purring, all three completely lost in what was happening.

“I can feel it building up!”, said Nyl, giving the draconian cock in front of her long wet kisses, “I want it all over me! Please!”.

Obsidian came to a bit thanks to these words. “Shoud I stand up?”, he said, a bit dizzy.

Ela effusively nodded at him, and Obsidian carefully got stood up on his hind legs, his head and long neck rubbing against the ceiling of the room. He used his muscular tail as a balance point so not to fall over, as he was not the most focused or dexterous right now.

Both ladies started stroking him with their four hands, while giving his dick more and more kisses and long licks, till the dragon could hold no longer, and he exploded like a hose over them. Ela, mischievously held Nyl up, using her almost like a shield from the incoming torrent of cum. Both of them had their mouths wide open, their tongues lolling from them, hungry for their lover’s cream.

Obsidian could not take his eyes of them, and as dirty and crazy the scene was, with both women making ridiculous lewd faces, all while covered in cum, he could only think how absolutely beautiful they both looked.

Ela and Nyl started kissing and licking each other, Ela gently rubbing Obsidian’s cum over Nyl’s silky skin, getting lost in each other’s tongues and kisses, till not a drop of cum was still on their bodies.

“Wow”, said Nyl, still panting, “definitely the best cum-shower I’ve ever been to!”. She giggled and kissed Obsidian’s belly, who was also panting, but the fire in his eyes had turned from a few sparks to an iris that looked full of magma about to explode. He was hornier than before, hungry for them, he loved this, and loved them and wanted them, wanted them forever.

He grabbed both cuties with his claws, and brought them closer to his snout, kissing them both with his long tongue, pushing it deep into their throats. 

“I want you”, he said, with a low growling voice that dripped with desire. “I will have you”.

The way he said it gave pause to Ela and Nyl, but they could not hide their arousal.

“Take us then!, do it big guy!”, said Ela, her green eyes looking at Obsidian’s hypnotic gaze as if possessed. “Yes! Take us! Do it!”, said Nyl, almost paraphrasing her sister with equal passion.

As carefully as he could manage in his state, Obsidian moved Ela closer to his cock, it’s tapered tip rubbing against Ela’s burning and wet pussy. The gorgeous tigress held her own thighs towards her body, spreading herself as much as she could for him, all the while looking deeply into his eyes, completely lost in them. Obsidian pushed inside her, and against all logic, his cock slowly slid deeper into the beautiful woman, her belly even bulging because of the massive insertion. As Obsidian pushed as deep as he could, you could slightly make out the ridges of his cock through her belly, only hidden because of her short fur.

Ela was gone by that point, her tongue lolling out of her mouth, her feline ears completely perked up and her body rigid as it trembled in orgasmic delight. Obsidian started moving her up and down his cock almost as if he was masturbating, holding the cutie firmly on his claw. Noticing the needy Nyl looking at her sister with such desire that she seemed about to drool, Obsidian moved the tip of his coiling tail towards her, and teased the tiny woman’s pussy with it.

Nyl, desperate for release, grabbed Obsidian’s tail with both hands and thrust it inside her pussy, biting her lip as she pushed it as deep as she humanly could, and then with a satisfied face, started masturbating herself with it as the tail was just an oversized fleshy dildo.

Obsidian was more than pleased with this, as it meant he could focus on Ela completely for now. The beautiful tigress was staring into his eyes, utterly lost in them while he basically used her as a gorgeous masturbation aid. Obsidian felt something inside him and his mind, it was as if… he could touch her mind, as if it was open like a book for him, one desperate for him to crack open and delightfully caress every page.

He lowered his head towards her, looking back deeper into her eyes, and tried to tap into this feeling and into her welcoming mind.

“Mine”, he whispered at her, his words flowing like a soft purr. “Yours”, said Ela, in a drone-like but blissful tone. 

Obsidian moved his hips, making his cock do filthy sounds inside the lovely tigress, her body quivering while her eyes remained locked with his.

“Mine!”, he went again, this time louder, baring his teeth slightly. “Yours!”, she cried out, her hands let go of her thighs, and Obsidian held them against her with his thumb, while she caressed her belly, feeling and touching his cock through her own belly. 

Obsidian purred and growled happy, and went for it one final time. “MINE!”, he felt as if he had roared it, but no words had come out of his throat, but Ela definitely had heard him. Obsidian felt as if something had cracked in the tigress, and she reached up with her hands, touching his snout. “Yours…”, she said, and Obsidian knew, somehow, she meant it. This was not an affirmation done in the heat of passion. She was his, somehow bonded to him.

He growled and purred and started moving his hips like a piston, and with a final brutal thrust he came inside Ela, her belly bulging more and more, till she looked like she was somehow pregnant because of how full of cum her body was.

With a final moan of utter delight, she came so hard her mind was gone for now, her eyes rolled back and her amazing body limp.

Obsidian, more than pleased, nuzzled her full of love and gently placed her on the side of the bed. As he pulled out, a torrent of cum came out of her, but she said nothing, just moaned more and shivered happy.

He could now focus on Nyl, who was looking at him utterly flustered, her pussy dripping all over his tail, her tiny nails scratching at his scales.

“Take me”, she said, her voice full of horny wantonness. “Fuck me, break me, fill me, breed me!, I need it! I need you now!”, she squeezed her perky breasts, her eyes crying for release.

Obsidian carefully placed her in the bed too, and Nyl did not wait to place herself in all fours, raising her behind as high as she could and spreading her cute pussy lips with her slender fingers.

“Please! I’m yours! Just take me please, I need it!”, she shook her hips in the air, enticing the young dragon, who, to be fair, needed little enticing by this point.

At this point, Obsidian was also beyond keeping calm, and he moved over Nyl, grabbing the opposite side of the bed, and aimed his cock and the hungry pussy of the small woman.

He felt Nyl’s slender hands grab the tip of his cock and push it into her pussy, she was moving her body to meet his, and Obsidian barely had to push to enter her fully.

As his shaft was moving into her, the small woman started making cute whimpering sounds, and it felt as if each ridge sliding inside her body was giving her a small orgasm. By the time Obsidian was, again, against all logic, fully inside her, Nyl was almost hanging from his dick, her limp body a quivering mess of moans and whines.

Obsidian leaned against the bed and stretched his arms forward, digging his claws on the stone floor for grip. Once Nyl was firmly trapped between his body and the bed, he started thrusting, gently at first, making sure the small woman could take it.

Again, to his surprise, it was rather smooth, and he suspected that he had instinctively used some of his shape changing magic to make this happen, as otherwise he would have probably killed both beauties.

He, however, did not have a lot of space for thoughts like this right at that moment, and they quickly vacated his mind and were replaced by an aggressive desire to rut, fuck and breed Nyl as she had begged him. Obsidian could not see her in this position, but he could feel her. The slender woman could not stop shivering against his scales, her body squeezing his cock in a way that made him feel as if she was milking him.

Pleased, Obsidian hastened his rhythm, moving harder and faster, letting his orgasm build at a good pace.

Nyl’s moans went quieter and quieter, till the only thing coming from under the bed were just some happy, sloppy whimpers and wet sounds.

Obsidian straightened his back with Nyl completely impaled on his cock, hanging limp from it except for the gentle quivers running through her pleasure stricken body. 

The young dragon held her in the flat of his claw, and pressed her against the scales on his belly, all while thrusting as best he could. Soon enough, he felt the pressure build inside him again, and with a final thrust, he came into Nyl much in the way he had done with Ela.

Nyl made happy gurgling sounds as her belly was filled to the brim with the dragon’s cum, and with a final powerful orgasm, she lost consciousness still impaled on her dragon lover’s dick.

Obsidian panted, more satisfied than he had ever been, and carefully removed Nyl from his member. The slender woman dripped dragon cum everywhere, and Obsidian could not but feel a bit proud by this, no matter how you took it, both ladies seemed to have enjoyed themselves, though they would probably be extremely sore in the morning.

He carefully placed both women on the bed and too tired to do much else, he used some minor magic to clean up the room and the ladies as much as possible. When things were more or less acceptable, he coiled next to their bed and wrapped them both with one of his wings, leaning his snout against the bed and looking at them sleep.

Was this love?, he asked himself. Probably not, he barely knew them after all, but it was definitely the start of something, and by the gods, he would remember this night for as long as he lived.

“Sleep well, my treasures”, he said as he nuzzled and kissed their naked bodies, with a tone full of love and care that surprised even him.

And with that, he slowly fell asleep.


End file.
